There's a Possibility
by Alanna the Elf
Summary: What would have happened to Harry if James had only been stunned by Voldemort? James has lived and the effects are not what you would expect. T for possible language.
1. The Beginning

James woke up with a start. He hadn't been sleeping, no, he had been stunned. It all came rushing back at once as James stood up. He had awkwardly fallen over the back of the couch in his living room. His head spun as the blood rushed away from his brain.

"Oh my God, Lily," he muttered running up the stairs and reaching his son's bedroom. The wall and ceiling above Harry's crib was blown out. Lily was lying sprawled with rubble strewn across her side. James's face contorted in pain as he fell to his knees beside her and sobbed.

* * *

Review: Constructive criticism is helpful and I answer to all.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... :(

Harry helped James into his bed. He had fallen asleep on the couch after one of his rampages. There was a sort of tenderness in Harry's eyes as he pulled the blanket up to James' chin. Then the tenderness turned into a glare.

"Why? Why do you have to be like this?" he whispered. James muttered something in his sleep as Harry walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.

Harry snuck down the stairs to get some food and nurse the bruise that was forming on his shoulder from when James went crazy. At only ten, Harry had never been completely without some ache or pain. Harry put a cup of Raman noodles in the microwave and boiled some water to make tea. Tea had always soothed his nerves.

Scarfing down the noodles, Harry carried his food up to his room and sat in the window-seat. He sighed and climbed into his bed when Harry finished his food. Harry lay there for hours. His mind would not calm down.

~oOo~

Harry's bed was placed so, when the sun rose, the light shone directly on his face. He had become so sensitive to it that he woke up with the first rays of light every morning. Harry vaulted out of bed and crept downstairs, resisting the urge to slide down the stair-rail.

Harry boiled a pot of water and made some tea for himself and black coffee for James. Harry let his tea steep and brought up his dad the coffee. He had learned a while ago that the smell of coffee woke James up more than the actual caffeine. As he didn't want to be present when James woke up, Harry left the coffee on his bedside table and quickly left the room. he couldn't stand the look of guilt on his dad's face whenever James saw how he had hurt Harry on his latest rampage.

Harry went downstairs and took out the tea-bag from his cup and threw it away. He got back to his room just as James was coming downstairs to get breakfast. Harry hastily put on some jeans and a T-shirt. He then finished his tea and grabbed his sneakers.

"Daddy, can I go over to Ron's?" Harry asked from the stairwell.

James turned around and looked at Harry, assessing the damage. "Sure," he looked pleased. Harry's bruise was on his back and, therefore, James didn't know he had any.

"Thanks ... Bye," he ran out the door.

~oOo~

Harry lived in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, in a small four-room apartment split into two levels. He had met Ron and his brothers when he was walking along a trail through the woods about three years ago.

_Four boys were chasing each other on flying broomsticks. Harry knew what they were, but had never been this close to one before. James didn't allow them in the house in case a muggle broke in somehow. He used magic all the time, though. He crept up on these strange kids, all of them with flaming red hair._

_"Aww... shit! A muggle!" One of them shouted. Harry stood stock-still with fear and a bit of confusion._

_He came to his senses, "I'm not a muggle." The red-heads landed around Harry._

_"Are you certain you even know what a muggle is?" the biggest one asked._

_"'Course ... non-magic people." _

_"Okay, I guess you already know, so we're not in trouble." He laughed nervously._

_"Well, hullo then. I'm Harry."_

_"I'm Charlie, this is Fred, George and Ron." He pointed to each of his brothers in turn._

Harry Walked along the dirt path to the Burrow. The Burrow had always been Harry's refuge. He often went there when James was at work, just so as not to be alone. The Burrow was never quiet and you never felt alone when you were inside. James tracked down people for the Wizengamot, and worked some strange hours.

"Mornin' Mrs. Weasley." Harry walked through the kitchen.

"Mornin' m'dear. How's your father?"

"He's fine, setting off to work about now, I suppose." Mrs. Weasley didn't know about James' depression. Harry walked up the crooked stairs. He passed by Fred and George's room just as a loud POP! split the air. Harry jumped about a mile and almost fell back down the stairs. He knocked on Ron's door and walked into the very orange room.

"Hullo, Harry," said Ron.

"Mornin' Ron. What'll we be doing today?"

"Mum wants the garden de-gnomed."

Harry groaned. "What's the point? They'll just come back an hour later."

"Ah, you know Mum. She does what she wants."


End file.
